Changing Time
by sunny1233
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Hermione makes a life changing decision. Disguised as a guy, Hermione goes back in time to the Marauders era to make the future a much better place for everyone.
1. Chapter 1: I Turn into a Guy

A/n Okay, so there are many reasons you may end up hating this story

1. If you have read my other stories you have probably noticed that I have never finished writing a single one. I'll try my best with this story and since its summer break for me ill probably get farther in this story than my previous ones.

writing skills are crappy

3.i am typing this out on my iPod and it keeps correcting me

4. This story take place in uk and is a time travel fic and a gender bender, I live in America, I was not born in the marauders time, and I'm a girl and have absolutely no idea what it's like to be a guy.

Still, I hope you read my story.

**Chapter 1: I turn into a guy**

(Hermione POV probably for the whole story)

Many things are going wrong with my life right now. The war just finished and I thought that finally we could all lead happy lives. Some people led happy lives like Neville and Luna who recently got engaged but most were trapped in the aftermath of the war filled with grief.

Lets start with the weasleys. Fred died in the war. Because of his deth it was like George lost half of himself. Fred was part of him, they did everything toghter but now George just drunk out his sorrows and his shop closed down. Bill, Percy, and Arthur also died leaving the remaining weasleys in even more sorrow. Ginny and Molly were never the same again. Ginny had stopped talking altogether and harry blamed himself for everything not letting anyone help him. And Ron, turns out our kiss was a spur of the moment kind of thing we were not meant to be togheter and I realise this now. We were just to different to incompatible. And now he is caught up in all the grief that comes from losing most of your family.

I guess some would same I'm lucky, my parents are still alive, in Africa with no memory of me, but still alive. But that's not really true; the weasleys were like my second family, my magical family, and Harry like a brother too me.

Just like the weasleys many families lost members you were considered lucky if you lost only one member and that's a very sad thought. Most of the death eaters are on trial for azkaban or dead. When Voldemort finally died, the dark marks burned and caused pain to the mark holder so extreme that some death eaters died from it. I guess that Voldemort wanted his followers to die with him if he ever fell.

So it was around a week after the war I came up with a life changing decision, I am going to turn back time.

You are probably wondering how right now. Weren't all the time turners destroyed? That's were you are wrong. One time turner survived. The one I used in my third year. You see I had returned it to dumbledore but during the battle I found it in his old office. I have no idea why it was still there and why snaps hadn't used it himself, probably cause he didn't want to get stuck in time. If all went according to plan, I wouldn't be able to return to my time because the future would be too different. And that's why I had my second genius idea. When I go back in time I will be disguised as a guy. Yes, you read that correctly, I Hermione Granger will go back in time as a guy.

There are many reasons why this is a brilliant idea. Firstly, if I ever cross paths with myself it won't be like two her Hermiones meeting each other. Secondly, the time turner can only take me back twenty years, specifically 1977, during the marauders seventh year and hopefully as a guy I can become the fifth member of their group. Then again that could be just wishful thinking, I mean why would they let so me newcomer join there group, but hopefully even if I dont become a marauder I can still change enough to make my current time better.

Speaking of current time, right now I have locked myself in my room and am changing my appearance. There is a gender changing spell that I found. It changes your gender and can be used multiple times so that I can change back in to a woman but as a guy I would still look very feminine compared to other guys my age. Taking my wand out, I take a deep breath and point it. At myself _mutaresexum _I whisper looking at the mirror in front of me as I watch myself turn into a guy. After a long, painful five minutes I am completely a guy. As I examine myself I that I still look a lot like my female self. The main differences are the fact that I half no breasts and I now have a penis. Only one more transformation left to do, cut my hair. Over the years I have hated my bushy hair, it always got in the way but now as I watch most of it fall to the floor, I'm starting to miss its presence and my head feels a lot lighter. I cut my hair long enough to reach the bottom of my ear, and left my side bangs as they were when I was still a girl. I took of my current clothes and put on a mix of Harry's and Ron's clothing on. I looked in the mirror once again looking the part of a true guy, albeit looking very feminine as well. Now all that's left is actually going back in time.

shrinking all my bags, I picked them up and started turning the dials on the time turner to the maximum. And in a flash, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Time

**Chapter 2: Back in Time**

Current Date: September 2, 1977

When Hermione locked herself in her room, it was actually a room at her house so now , twenty years into the past, she was back in the same room. Thankfully no one was there so she wouldn't have to obliviate anyone. Making sure that she had everything, Hermione apparated to Hogsmead.

From Hogsmead, hermione set off to Hogwarts. Hermione needed to talk to Dumbledore and convince him to take her in as a seventh year student. She already had her background story; she was going to be Harry Granger, a guy transferring from beauxbatons. And with all her owls and certificates that she brought along it should be convincing enough. Hermione had already changed the names on all of her things and certificates to Harry Granger.

Taking a deep breath Hermione knocked on the doors to the great hall. It should be empty because all the other students would arrive later in the evening. The doors opened and Hermione recognized a younger version of Professor Mcgonagal.

"Hi welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, what can I do for you?", Mcgonagal asked.

"I want to talk to the headmaster, Dumbledore, please." I told her.

"Fine, I'll take you to his office, follow me please." she replied

And with those final words, the two set of to Dumbledores office

* * *

(Hermione pov)

"cockroach clusters"

I entered Dumbledore's office and Mcgonagal left. The office looked the same as the one twenty years in the future except Dumbledore is still alive now. Sitting at his mahogany desk, I could immediately see the differences in the younger Dumbledore. His hair more gray than white, less stress lines, lese weak, and overall more happy.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling like they always did.

"professor Dumbledore, I am Harry Granger and I want to transfer here from Beaxbatons. I would have sent an owl but mine recently died. I also have all my owls and certificates if you want to see them." I said as I handed him my work.

Dumbledore took a few minutes to look through it, smiling up at me when he finished it.

"Impressive, your grades are just about perfect. Im not going to say no to any student with an academic record this good, you can be sorted along with the first years and I can get you your things and a new uniform"

'if only Ron and Harry could see me now, all my hardwork did pay off' And then I realized once again that I would never see them again, blinking away tears I allowed Dumbledore to explain Hogwarts to me.

* * *

The Sorting

I stood in a corridor waiting. The first hears were being sorted and I was wearing a male beauxbatons uniform: (Ill try to put a picture in my account) I had apparated to France earlier to buy it. It made my story more creditable but it also made me look more feminine and less manly. I was going to start wearing Hogwarts robes the next day.

I watch as the last first year gets sorted into Hufflepuff, every member of the friendly house cheering for him.

Dumbledore rose up to his podium. "May i have your attention. We have a new seventh year student joining us, he is a transfer from Beauxbatons, please welcome Harry Granger!", Dumbledore announced to the great hall.

As he finished speaking, all eyes were on me.

'this is what Harry probably felt his first year'

I walked over the stool, sat down, and put the hat on my head.

'Ah, this is most unusual, I haven't sorted someone as old as you for a very long time', the hat said to me in my thoughts.

'ugh, just get on with it and sort me already!'

'patience , I can see that you've been through a lot. I've aways thought that first years were sorted to soon, people change. Maybe you will do better in a different house, ' The hat told me

I could see that all the students were watching me in anticipation, eveery house wanting the new transferee.

'Just put me in gryffindor again!' I told the Hat

'Are you sure, Slytherin could make you powerful or you could make a lot of friends in Ravenclaw'

'Yes, just put me in Gryffindor, it is imperative that I go there so that I can befriend the Marauders!'

'Very well, you shall be in GRYFFINDOR'

The whole gryffindor house erupted in cheers. I saw who I assumed to be Sirius Black cheering too. I got off the stool and walked towards him. He beckoned me over to sit with him and his group.

Sitting down, I took a good look around me. Directly in front of me was Remus Lupin, muscular but very slender with sandy blonde/brown bangs almost covering his bright blue eyes. He had a few scars on his face but that only added to his handsomeness. Peter Pettigrew sat on Remus's left. Looking at him I had to immediately swallow down my loathing and disgust, I had to remember that he was still innocent. He had the same hair color as Remus and blue eyes too, but Peter's eyes were more watery and he was chubbier too. Sirius was right next to her. He was just as handsome as Remus, with curly longish black hair, bright blue eyes, and the muscular body of a beater. On sirius's right was James. The exact copy of harry except with brown eyes. Looking at him made me miss Harry even more. Now all I would have to do is befriend them and change time, probably sounds easier than it is.


End file.
